The Next Adventure
by More Than It Hurts You
Summary: Sorry about the title but Couldn't think of any thing better. Well what can I say I have an idea where this is going but here is the first line,If you are interested please read and review. The same routine but it never gets old I wake up and watch her...
1. Chapter 1

The same routine but it never gets old I wake up and watch her sleep. As she lightly snores I find myself wondering how I got here, when it was not long ago when I lived in a small town and tried to be someone that I wasn't. She was the one who helped me realize that I had to be myself. Who would of thought that I a sweet and innocent small town girl would wined up with the free spirited badass wild child, the under aged drinker who has a tattoo and speaks her mind no matter who is listening. She listens to me and gives me her undivided attention and she knew me before I did. She gave me a place to stay when I couldn't stay at the place I used to call home, now we share a home and it kind of boggles me that I would have been the first to move out and at 16 I was the youngest but living with my mother became unbearable. With my father gone I had no one who could stick up for me without being punished them selves. Well, these are the same thoughts that roll through my head every day, every morning and as I watch her stir awake I can't help but think she is the most beautiful person in the world it doesn't matter that she has bed head or she has a little drool on the corners of her mouth or even that she has dragon breath, nothing compares to waking up next to the person you love and knowing that they love you just as much. Well it's time to get out of bed and get ready to go to that thing that occupies the majority of our time. Ugh I can't wait for summer break, and then we can spend all of our time together and maybe catch a plane that takes us to any place in the world, a place that's anywhere but here. It wouldn't matter where we went as long as we are together. Ashley said that she has an idea of our next adventure but as always it's a surprise.

"Are you getting up any time soon? I know how much you hate being late." Ashley said with a smile noticing she startled Spencer. "Uh...yeah" she says as she sits up on their bed. "What do you want for breakfast Spence? Cause I feel like French toast." "Ash we have been having this conversation since we moved in and as always I will have whatever you're having." "I know but one day I am going to wear you down and you'll finally ask for something in particular not just what I'm having." "Maybe I will one day, but for now I'll have whatever you're having." She says with a smile as she walks into the bathroom, leaving Ashley to make their breakfast.

Spencer exits the bathroom to find their bed still unmade Ashley was never tidy I guess it's because she grew up having people there to clean up after her. Spencer shakes her head and proceeds to make the bed. Ashley walks into the room and sees what Spencer is doing "hey I was going to do that." Ashley says as she tries to grab a hold of the bed sheets only to be swatted away by Spencer "That's what you always say, but its fine I like the bed made the way I do it not in the half assed way you do it." "It is not half assed to through the comforter over the mess it's just the lazy way." Ashley says trying to justify herself. "Well whatever you want to call it, it still is half assed." "You know if we weren't pressed for time I would really get it to this little argument but I have a test first period and I don't want to be late." "And since when does Ashley Davies care about school?" Spencer said with an amused look on her face. "Well, she began to care when a very cute blonde became her conscience." She said heading towards the bathroom, but stopped to add "oh, breakfast is done and I covered your plate because I didn't know how long you would be" and continued to the bathroom.

As they were headed towards the parking lot of the apartment complex where they lived "So I was thinking…"Spencer began to say "About" Ashley added as they got into her car. "About the "adventure" you have planned for us." "And you now that it's a surprise Carlin so there's no coaxing it out of me." "Trust me if I wanted to coax it out of you I would have done so." "Really and how's that." Ashley said as she started to pull out of her parking space and towards their next destination. "I think you already know." Spencer said with a sly smile. "Okay naughty _barn_ girl I think you're going to have to elaborate a little bit." "No I don't think I have to _do_ any thing." Spencer said with an emphasis on the word do. "Well let's see how long that lasts." Ashley said as they neared the school. "I think it will be a while. For you at least" Spencer said as Ashley pulled into a parking space she grabbed her bag and exited the car followed by Ashley. They began to walk down the breezeway towards Spencer's locker hand in hand. As Spencer grabbed a few things and put some things away the warning bell rang "Well I'm off to take my test." Ashley said looking at Spencer "good luck" Spencer said as she shut the door of her locker and turned to walk away. "What no good luck kiss" Ashley said pulling Spencer's arm and turning her around "no" Spencer smiled and began to walk away Ashley turned to walk in the other direction. If she turns around and says something then its cake Ashley thought. "Oh Ashley…" Spencer said as she stopped and turned around Ashley turned to look in Spencer's direction Spencer blew Ashley a kiss before heading towards their first class. It's going to be along day they both thought.


	2. The long day part 1

_All filler and no killer, Sorry had to move things along but_ _**hopefully **I can get where I'm trying to go with this story. I started at 4 in the morning after I received my first reviews and Continued at 11 am after only like 3 hours of sleep So, here it is enjoy. Oh and before I forget thank you to those who have giving a review. And sballchick I love your Fan fics so I was honored that you liked it.

* * *

_

Spencer glances at the clock above the white board 11:30 Am. Spencer couldn't remove thoughts of Ashley from her mind. Spencer in thought: What is taking so long it seems like forever? Come on only fifteen more minutes until lunch then the rest of the day will be easier. Why am I trying to hold out on Ashley come on that's like trying to stop Glen from being an ass for a day. It hasn't even been a whole day and I can't stop thinking of her.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Ashley sits in class pretending to read the assigned passages but thinks about what Spencer must be going through. Ashley in thought: Spence should have thought this out more. Let's see what I could do to make her realize this little game is stupid, I know I can Notebook her she loves that movie. Ashley glances at her teacher, she is to wrapped up in grading papers to see Ashley take out her cell phone she sends Spencer a message.

Spencer's phone starts to vibrate and pulls her away from her thoughts. She opens it to find a message from Ashley it read: "Hey just wanted to let you know the test went well and I want to celebrate, takeout and a movie?" Looks like Ashley's taking this well, a little to well. I wonder.

Ashley receives Spencer's reply, alright let the games begin.

The lunch bell rings and they are off to their usual table. Ashley arrives to find Spencer already there. "Hey" Ashley said with a smile and takes a seat across from Spencer. "Hey so your test went well huh?" Spencer asked trying to sound cool. "Yeah it was a piece of cake. I think Ms Clark is getting soft. So how was your morning" Ashley said but held back adding did you think about me. "It was okay kind of boring." And felt like the longest four hours of my life, she refrained from adding. There was an awkward pause; Ashley began to play footsie with Spencer. "What are you doing?" Spencer asked. "Come on Spence I know you've played footsie before." Ashley said as she flashed her infamous smile it was kind of devilish with an undertone of sweetness. She knew it was working by the nervous look on Spencer's face. Ashley asked "something wrong?" as she took out a magazine from her bag "no" "you want to look at this with me" she asked gesturing towards the magazine "sure" was all that Spencer could say. Ashley took a seat next to Spencer and started to flip through the magazine mindlessly, after a while she casually placed her hand on Spencer's leg. This sent chills through the blonde's body. "Um… I just remembered …I had to go to the library to return...something." Spencer stammered as she got up and almost ran away.

"I knew it" Ashley said to herself as she watched Spencer leave. "You knew what." Said Aiden from behind her "that she can't do it" Aiden gave Ashley a puzzled look before he took a seat next to her. "What are you talking about" "Nothing" she laughed.

Spencer went to the library. Spencer in thoughts: That was close, must resist, I can't let her win. I basically blew it, sure let's look at a magazine and sit so close it makes my heart race at the speed of light, but she kind of always has that effect on me. She thinks she's got me where she wants, but she underestimates me. I wonder want she has planned next. This is going to be interesting… and difficult.

Back at their table Ashley and Aiden sat in silence.

"So where's the on again off again slave driver, did she give you the day off or is she going to jump out of nowhere and attack me." Ashley said breaking the silence. "Well actually she she's not here today, she didn't say why so I'm assuming that she is sick. Because everyone knows that she's almost never absent." "So… sick huh… okay I've got nothing" "yeah it has been kind of weird these last couple of months." Aiden replied running his hand through his hair. "Well I think it has something to do with the whole I don't like hanging with the…" Ashley thought for a moment of something that would be less harsh that what she wanted to say "cheer bitch's…bitch." Ashley said with a laugh. "Yeah I know, but I got lonely and she was, well she was there." "Aiden, word of advice if you are looking for a way to kill loneliness try something that won't end up killing you in the process." "And coming from you, I guess I should take it seriously" Aiden said with a smile "and what's that supposed to mean?" "Oh come on Ash, do I have to remind you of your pastime before Spencer came along." "No" Ashley said in a mocking tone. "Well I have to get to class" "but class doesn't start for another ten minutes" Aiden said watching as Ashley grabbed her things "well I'd rather be early to a class I don't like than sit here reminiscing about my bad choices. "But weren't we just talking about my bad choices?" "Yeah but your choices are affecting your present and the near future, mine on the other hand have passed and are now in the past. Later." She said before she walked away.

What the hell have I gotten myself into? Spencer thought as she regained her cool while she walked towards the school library. Ashley is like irresistible especially when she plays around with me. Okay, think…think; don't let the hormones swamp your decisions. Alright, Ashley said she wanted to celebrate…hmm.

As Spencer walked into the library she found Clay sitting by himself, so she walked over and said "hey". Clay looked up from his books "Hey Spence, what are you doing here?"

"Um…it's school and it's a school day" she replied taking a seat next to him. "Ha-ha, I meant what you're doing in the library at lunch time, don't you usually spend lunch with Ashley. Is there something wrong?" He asked with genuine concern for his little sister. "No, nothing I can't handle…So anything new?" "No not really, nothing that you won't hear tomorrow night at family dinner. Unless you plan to skip out on dinner." "And have mom through a fit, I wouldn't dream of it, or maybe I would." She remembers the last fight she had with her mom and how Ashley "took a bullet" for her and turned her mother's anger towards herself. But that was months ago. Ashley was so valiant that night; she was like her knight in shining accessories. Spencer laughed at her own thoughts, and was totally ignoring what Clay was saying about his class work or something. "Spencer…hello, are you listening?" Clay said waving a hand in front of Spencer's face. "I'm sorry Clay; just have a lot of things on my mind lately." "Yeah, let me guess, a small brown eyed brunette." Spencer's smile explained it all. "It's okay I need to get back to studying anyway, so don't forget" "yes I know Friday night dinner." She said before getting up and saying "bye."


	3. The long day part 2

_Aww I feel so special and needed, just kidding (but seriously). Okay, reviews make me feel happy and any one who knows me knows that it is rare to find me smiling like all the time. So I'm trying my best to make these updates worth your time._

* * *

Ashley stood in the parking lot waiting for Spencer. She began to rethink their plans to stay in. Maybe I should postpone them until Saturday. Her she comes, wonder what she's so happy about. She thinks as she sees Spencer walking her way with a huge smile on her face. "Hey there Spence" Ashley said "what? Why are you looking at me like that?" Spencer said still smiling. "Have you been drinking the electric Kool-Aid, or have you been offered baked goods with "special" ingredients." Ashley said with air quotes on special. "No" Spencer said in a mocking tone "I just have a lot of _happy_ things on my mind." "I bet." Ashley said as she got into her car, Spencer followed. 

On the way to their apartment .

"So really, tell me why you're so happy. I haven't seen you this happy since we moved in together." Ashley said breaking the silence. "Well actually that was what I was thinking about, not about the fight with my mom but about how you saved me, or at least tried to." Spencer said looking at Ashley who was now smiling as well. "Yeah and how you interrupted and told your mother that she couldn't treat people the way she was treating us and walked out. I followed you thinking that you were crazy because you were laughing." "Well I was laughing at how ridiculous she was being and because I had no clue what I was going to do except that I wanted to be with you." "And after you stopped laughing you told me that you couldn't go back to face her at least for the night and I told you-" "that I could stay with you forever if that what it took to not let her hurt me anymore." Spencer said as she grabbed Ashley's free hand and entwined their fingers. They just sat in the car smiling until they got home. Ashley almost forgot about telling Spencer about the change of their plans. "Um…Spence I don't want to kill the buzz but can we postpone celebrating until Saturday." Ashley said as they walked into their place. Spencer was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she forgot. "Oh, no there's no problem." She said as she walked in to the living room and put her bag down on the coffee table. Ashley went into the kitchen and rummaged trough the fridge. "You want some thing to drink" she yelled with her head still in the fridge. "No and you don't have to yell." Spencer said from behind the door. Ashley almost jumped out of her skin. "You know I hate it when you do that." Ashley said grabbing a can of soda and closing the refrigerator door behind her. "I know it's just, you look so cute when you're jumpy. "Becareful Spence before you might do something about my cuteness." Ashley said with a smirk as she followed the blonde into the living room. "You'd like that wouldn't you." She said as they sat on the couch "Not as much as you would." Ashley said with a huge smile on her face. The conversation was leading Spencer to a place where she knew Ashley was at home. She decided to change the subject "so, um… what are we having for dinner?" Smooth Spence, she thought. "Well I don't know about dinner but I know what we can have for desert." Ashley replied. "Come on, seriously." Spencer said. "Oh but I am serious Spence." Ashley said "alright, seriously it doesn't even matter what we have for dinner does it,I thinkwe have some left over pizza and stuff."

"Yeah that has been sitting there only god knows how long." Spencer said relieved that they managed to change the subject. "It hasn't been sitting there that long, has it." Ashley said trying to think back. "Well we can clear out the fridge tonight and order some take out. Oh and don't think we are done with or other conversation." She said with a smirk. "I'll start on that fridge thing now." Spencer said getting up and heading back into the kitchen. Once she was out of site Ashley headed over to an electronic keypad and began to change the programming. Let's see if she can take the heat, Ashley thought as she turned of the central air conditioner, genius.

After Spencer threw away containers of stuff that was way past its expiration date and things she doesn't even remember eating, she went into the living room and found Ashley sitting on the couch and flipping through channels. She could never stick with one program, Ashley always said it's because they use up more air time on commercials than they do on the TV shows. Spencer plopped down next to her. "So what are we ordering?" Ashley said not taking her eyes off of the television set. "After what I just threw away, I don't even want to think about eating." Spencer said shuddering at the memory of what she had just seen. "Well, I could go for Chinese." Ashley said as she turned off the TV "Or something _else_."

"Chinese sounds great" Spencer said not catching Ashley's drift. "But you just said you didn't want to eat." "Yeah but none of the things that I threw away didn't even look remotely like Chinese take out." "I think a few week or months of sitting in there would do that to anything" Ashley said with a slight laugh, "anyway order for me you know what I like." She said after she got up "I'll be in the shower" she said walking into her room. Just a matter of time before she notices the change in temperature, Ashley thought.

By the time Ashley stepped out of the bathroom the apartment did seem warmer. She found Spencer where she had left her only this time there were take out containers on the coffee table. Spencer noticed that the apartment was a little warmer so she asked "is it getting a little warm in here?" "I think it's just you." Ashley said picking a container at random and opening it. "Well of course you wouldn't feel hot you barely have close on Spencer said pointing out the fact that Ashley had on boy shorts and a camisole that played peek-a-boo by showing just enough of Ashley'sskin when she moved. "Okay it does feel a little warm." Ashley admitted while she dove into what she just had opened. "Before I forget, your father called." Hearing this Ashley came to a sudden stop. "What did he say?" Ashley asked surprised by the fact that she hadn't spoken to her father since he had gotten her the apartment. "Well he said that he has some free time after his gig tomorrow night and was wondering if you had time to see him." "Where, when?" Ashley asked not really know why. "He said he sent you an e-mail with the address and other details." Ashley didn't know what to say her father did help when she had that fight with her mom and walked out, but after he promised to be there more often he sort of left her in the lurch. "Are you okay?" Spencer asked obviously worried how Ashley would react. "He said he would try." was all that she said. "I guess this is his way of trying." "It's been months Spence, I haven't seen him since I moved in and I haven't spoken to him in almost that long. His last e-mail sounded like a newsletter for his fans and…" she trailed off. "Well what can I say other than he doesn't know how to be there like a real father, so I guess this is his way of figuring it out." Ashley thought about Spencer said. "Are you going to go?" Ashley just sat there thinking about it.

* * *

_So I know it's kind of short but I got caught online at like almost six in the morning (It's my older brother's fault I told him to shut up because I heard my mother walking around, but he just had to speak.) Well my mother went on and on about something or other and I don't know how long I have until this whole thing blows over. Well I'll write the continuation and put it up ASAP. Sorry if this chapter came a little late, but I was having problems with my computer yesterday._


	4. The long day part 3

_Well the whole thing with my mom was pretty much over before it began. I think it has something to do with the fact that she is all in my brothers business right now and I am so glad he did something dumb because it got me off the hook. So let's hear it for older siblings. Sometimes I feel like the eldest even though I'm not, I'm the "baby". Well here I am boring you, the only person left reading this, so here is chapter four of the never ending day/night whatever. Enjoy.

* * *

_

I know I shouldn't push her, but I want her to connect with her dad, Spencer thought thinking whether she should ask again, but she knew Ashley wouldn't answer her either way. Ashley was really thinking about it because she puts on this cute little face. She furrows her brow and stares at something intently, it may look like she is mad but it's just her thinking stance. Spencer decides not to press the subject, and grabs a container of food and the remote, turns on the TV and sits back just waiting, waiting for Ashley to do or say something, anything.

The only sound in the room came from the movie that Spencer put on but wasn't really watching. After a while Ashley got up and walked into her room. Spencer sat and wondered if she should go after her. If I push her she is just going to push back and fighting with Ashley is not the best thing to do right now, Spencer thought. Spencer turns off the TV put down her food and heads into the bedroom in search of Ashley; she finally finds her sitting on the floor of their enormous closet going through some boxes. "Have you seen that thing" Ashley says not looking up at Spencer and rummaging through the box in front of her "You know the gift I had for my dad?" "No, but I could help you look for it?" Spencer said sitting next to Ashley not waiting for a response she immediately pulls the second box towards herself. "You know it's hard knowing what someone is supposed to do or be and knowing that they can never be that person. Empty promises hurt, they hurt even more when you know that they're never going to happen but you still put yourself out there. And I don't know why I keep falling for it Spence." Ashley said into her box of things "You don't fall for anything, you just hope for the best in people, and sometimes they may not even no that they're hurting you so much. But you should know that I'll always be here no matter what."

"Thank you Spencer." "Why are you thanking me?" "For everything, for being here, for putting up with me, for sticking around when I don't let you in." Ashley said finally looking at Spencer. "You don't have to thank me Ash; I'll do anything and everything for you. I know you will come around and eventually tell me what you feel, that's why I wait around that and because…well have you seen yourself" Spencer said. Ashley knew it wasn't the right time but she couldn't resist "anything and everything I like the sound of that." Spencer rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What? Come on Spencer, even Daredevil say that one coming." Spencer just went back to looking through the box in front of her and Ashley followed suit. Ashley didn't find what she was looking for but she did find something very interesting. "Um Spence are you sure about "anything and everything" comment" "Do you even have to ask?" "Well then I need your help finishing this project that I started a few months ago." "What 'project' are you talking about?" "Well you said 'anything'. Alright now you remember my documentary." "Oh 'The Loosing It Monologues', yeah I remember- wait I already did that and…no, no." Spencer said realizing what Ashley wanted her to do. "Come on, now that you've had that second first time, I think my video should be current and up to date." Ashley said with a smile.

* * *

_I noticed that I do not give very detailed descriptions I think it's because I like to leave details up to the reader's imagination. Well I know this update was WAY to short, it is the shortest update like ever, but I am currently in the works for another chapter. So…later._


End file.
